


you see see that girl? i'm married to her.

by skylerkyriu



Series: bonding with teasure [1]
Category: Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Forgiveness, Loki Feels, Loki married to reader, Loki meeting his younest child, Loki talking about his feelings, Loki's Children - Freeform, Loki's Fall, Love, M/M, Sad Story, Thor asks Loki, an adventure with Thor and Loki after Thor: The Dark World, reader heart break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor are trapped in a prions cell, and are waiting for the rescue team to show up. in the mean time Thor asks if Loki really did love his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you see see that girl? i'm married to her.

**Author's Note:**

> a one shot, and I hope it's good.

the cell was cold and wet, the smell of damp annoyed them both. it made them feels sick and gave them headaches. Loki took slow, small, deep breathes so he wouldn't vomit, though it also made his heart race. Thor was looking tired and to tell the truth Loki wasn't doing so good either. they had fought long and hard but they managed to trap both of them. separating them both and then placing them in specific traps. 

 

they were beaten before they were thrown into the cell to weaken their bodies so they wouldn't fight. Loki thought they would either kill them or bargain with Asgard. Loki thought about Asgard, and how everyone had a different opinion of him since he returned form Midgard. everyone hated him, though it didn't bother him much. he just laughed that the only time they notice him is when they want to threaten them. though (y/n) never threatened him. she never saw him. when he was brought back he only saw his mother. 

 

she was most likely looking after the children. he wondered how Rickon looked, and if Isaac and Yomi were still close. and if Alice still had her sharp tongue about her. "how was (y/n) when you last saw her? he asked Thor. his brother was still very quiet. he had to leave Jane again for more fighting and it bothered him. "she was fine, whenever I mentioned you to her, she placed a forced smile on her face." he said. 

 

 

"does she hate me?" Loki asked. 

"no, she will always love you. it will be her greatest burden it seems." Thor answered. Loki always found it fascinating how she always loved him even when he was at his worst. even when he took the throne she still called him king and smiled whenever he was near her. even when he had killed many people in Midgard she still loved him like he was a pure untainted man. she must love him more than he loves her......no, he loved her. why else would he marry her and have four children with her? then again he wasn't there for the children much either. 

 

"and how are the children?" Loki asked. 

"Yomi and Isaac are growing up to look like you. Yomi more-so." Thor chuckled.

"and Rickon and Alice? Loki asked. amazed that he remembered their names.

"every boy is afraid of Alice, and Rickon looks like his mother." Thor finished. 

a moment of silence filled the cell. it gave Loki time to think. his first two children were twins both black hair and green eyes, and then came Alice. also inherited her father's looks, and even his frost giant side. just like the twins. though Rickon was like his mother, Loki assumed he wouldn't have the curse his other siblings had. 

 

"Loki, may I ask you a question? Thor asked. 

"you just did." Loki replied. 

 

"did you really ever love (y/n)?" asked Thor. he thought about it for a moment. the first time he met her she liked him for him and not his brother. she was one of the rare women to do that. it might have been because she only liked him, and that's why Loki tricked himself into thinking he loved her. though, she was the only one to make him laugh, he always remembered that. 

 

she was loyal to him as a friend. even though she had feelings for him, she kept them bottled up. even when he bed a girl and didn't bother to cover it up, she always stayed loyal to him. whenever he yelled at her she always stayed close, though never within eye-sight. she did paper organizing, she taught herself to fight so she could protect me in battle. and then I repaid her by saying it's a waste of time. 

 

when I realized I 'loved her', I bedded her soon after. married her and had children with her. I vowed I would always love and protect her and always be there for the children. and I was, for a short time. it must have killed her to see me leave our bedroom and leave her with the children. 

 

"she asked me once, when you fell, 'did he say anything about me before he fell?" Thor said, "I did what you would never do, and told her the truth, I said that you only spoke of impressing father. to know that you were gone hurt her, but to know that you never thought of her before falling nearly killed her." he said. 

 

"I admired her. she spent....12 years rising our children," said Loki trying to remember how long he hadn't seen her. even when he was around she was alone raising them. 

"she never asked for a wet nurse, she pushed through the pain of the breast feeding and fed them all herself. she taught them, helped the, and well....raised them. she wouldn't let another take care of them. she never even made a noise when she birthed them either." Loki said. "and how do I repay her?" Loki chuckled. he was tired, and wanted to go to....well he didn't have a home now. 

"she would always say: 'I'm their mother, I'll feed them. not another woman. their mine.'" said Loki remembering her. 

"she would be angry and demand answers but she would take you back. she's lied to the children, saying that you love them and you'll return. and that you had to leave, all because you had a mission to complete." he smiled. "she's been a good mother. she's always defended you. always saying you're a good man." Thor said. 

 

"she was a loyal girl, who made me happy when I was bored." Loki said. "tell her to ignore me. I don't want anything to do with her." he said. Thor looked at him, he had a painful expression on his face but then he realized. "and are you saying this because you mean it? or because you want her to be happy?" Thor asked. 

"she cries every night for you. she ignores the insults other give her and her children. she smiles everyday, with increasing pain in her heart." Thor said wanting to forget this conversation. "me saying that...I fear what will happen to her." 

 

Loki gave him a dead stare. he rested his head again the cell wall, he really did love her. he didn't want to admit it. he wanted the throne, he was a monster who didn't deserve love. but he had it, and he made four examples of it. he wanted her with him, true he did not think of her at the Bifrost. but when Thanos appeared before him and put him though the trials, he missed her. 

 

when he went to sleep he wanted nothing more than for him to wake up in his large warm bed, next to the women he loved. he married her because of that love. he had children because of that love too. he longed to hear the baby cry and walk down to see (y/n) there holding Rickon and rocking him to sleep. even if it wasn't true love, he wanted to have it. because it had (y/n) in it. so this fake love will be fine, as long as she's there. 

 

"she always put the baby to sleep, and even when the child had long been asleep she would stay in the child's room, in case the child awoke again. she was a wonderful mother, and a beautiful wife. and somehow she always managed to help me with the paper work as well." Loki said. 

 

he was hurt to know (y/n) wouldn't visit him. he needed her voice, her arms, her smile. her. he remembered how her perfume smelt, how it was sweet and elegant. he took a deep breath trying to smell it but was imminently greeted with the smell of damp. if he had been with (y/n) today, she would have given him a kiss on the lips and said goodbye. and when he returned a kiss on the cheek and a 'welcome home Loki.' from her would have made his day. 

he always smiled when she kissed his cheek. 

Loki smiled, at the thought. she would kiss him before bed, during the feast, when he had a hard day, when he was hurt. she was his balm. 

"I miss (y/n)." Loki said tiredly. closing his eyes remembering how she looked. 

 

just then there was a loud noise and the cell door burst open. two Asgardian guards stepped in, each one helping Thor and Loki. they walked them to the end of the path and led them to the Bifrost sight. moving past the dead bodies of the enemy when the beaming light came down, Loki felt good for once. he needed to see (y/n) just for one second. 

 

when Loki and Thor sat down trying to catch their breath, Loki asked Thor If he could see (y/n) one last time. 

"one of my regrets is not seeing mother just before she died." Loki said. Thor looked to Loki. 

"mother said she never regretted sharing her magic with you, she wanted you to find sunlight in it." Thor looked ashamed for a moment. "she noticed that I casted a large shadow over you, I'm sorry for the way I---" "I just want to see (y/n) now." Loki demanded.

 

\---------------------

 

(y/n) was talking to all of her children. Yomi sitting next to her twin brother Isaac, on (y/n)'s left side, was Alice sitting alone. on (y/n)'s right, was Rickon sitting in the near middle playing with his toys. then came a knock at the door. Loki popped his head through looking at his children with longing eyes. "father!" called Isaac running towards him and hugging him. 

 

"hello, everyone." he said calmly. even when he was around his children he acted like he was above them. that was something he had to change as well. 

"um, could I have a word in private?" he asked. (y/n) looked to her children and asking them to leave silently. Rickon was still playing with his toys. not paying attention to anything. Loki looked at all of his children, their black hair and green eyes. they gave him sad looks, but that didn't stop him from making his smile. he missed them. 

Loki walked towards him as the children left. he knelt beside Rickon. "Rickon, son. you know when you asked how father looked? well I said he was tall with black hair." (y/n) said looking at Loki. "that's him there." (y/n) said pointing to him. 

Rickon looked up to Loki. tilting his head, and giving a big grin.

there was a longing in her eyes Loki thought, she really did miss him. "hello, Rickon, sorry I've been away. you've grown, and how old are you now?" he asked. 

 

"5." Rickon said. 

Loki smiled. Rickon turned to (y/n). "he looks like Yomi. and Isaac. and Alice." Rickon said. (y/n) and Loki laughed. "what did you want for us to talk about?" (y/n) asked. 

 

"I just wanted to see you." Loki said. "Alice could you come and take Rickon with you?" (y/n) called out. Alice walked through picking Rickon up. "and I know when you're out there so go send you and your sister and brother away." (y/n) said in her mother voice smiling. when Alice left you began to talk. 

 

"so Loki, how did you---" he kissed (y/n) pushing onto the ground. "mmm! Loki, what are you doi---" he kissed (y/n) again. undoing his trousers and lifting up (y/n)'s skirts. "Loki, we can't. what if someone walks in?" (y/n) asked, breathlessly panicking "don't deny me the love I've been craving (y/n)." he said. she put her arms around him. he was hard already. 

 

"Loki, I've missed you." she said he moved his mouth to her neck. biting hard, leaving a mark. he slipped to fingers inside her. "uhhh!, yes..." she said. he sucked on the bite mark, then moved to , his kissed became more rough, and she LOVED it. his fingers moving faster. 

"oh...Loki. mmm, Loki...Loki! she moaned. Loki took his hand away then he slipped inside of her. she were wet for him, she always allowed him in. 

 

"so tight," he said. "so tight, you've not pleasured yourself?" he asked. "no, I....uh...I..uhh! Loki harder! harder!" (y/n) screamed. he did as she told him, thrusting hard and rough. (y/n) grabbed onto the floor, her nails scrapping it. 

"no, you never pleasured yourself, you can't do it without my fingers." he said against her ear, biting it. "Loki...uh..uh, uh...UH! "yes!! yes, yes, yes! OH, Loki yes!" (y/n) moaned loudly. he kept thrusting until she felt her walls close around him. he moaned. "uh...(y/n)! yessss! he yelled. "LOKI! she screamed. 

"Loki!" 

she could feel his seed going through her, making her close her eyes, feeling the burning in her stomach, savouring him. every. last. drop. she wanted only his seed. he felt right inside of her. his hands on her hips. everything.

it was about a minute before he slipped out of her, and by then she wanted more. he rested his head on her chest. cupping her left breast. 

 

"Loki, don't start me off again." (y/n) said breathing a little laugh. he moved to rest his head next to (y/n)'s. "I know I have not been a good father nor husband to the children and you but I ask you this----" (y/n) kissed him to shut him up. of course (y/n) would love him again. she never stopped loving him. "of course, you can be a father and a husband again." (y/n) said. moving to straddle him. 

 

"but first I want to get tot know my husband again." she said with a smile. 

 

"my wife." Loki whispered before (y/n) claimed his mouth. "my lover"

**Author's Note:**

> awww, how sweet. thank you for the Kudos and the likes.


End file.
